Demon Galaxy full summary inside
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Inuyasha Tashino dreams of leaving the desert planet Megimetama. He wants to travel throughout the galaxy. But one day, a demon attacks his home town and he goes to stop it, but then he was mistaken for the greatest demon hunter "Night Fang"
1. A Boy's Dream

**Inuyasha Tashino dreams of leaving the desert planet Megimetama. He wants to travel throughout the galaxy. But one day, a demon attacks his home town and he goes to stop it, but then he was mistaken for the greatest demon hunter "Night Fang" for a masked man gave him a sword known as the Tessaiga. The greatest of all pirate captains had called for the greatest hunters of all, but what for? What will be in store for Inuyasha on this journey? Will he learn more about himself that even he never knew of?**

I'll update this story when I can

_

* * *

_

_Over 50 thousand years ago, there was a king. He had the strength to move entire towns and for that strength, he stopped a great war that went through out the galaxy. That man, was known as the Shikon King. But during his rain of being king, there was a huge evil presents. That presents were known as "Demons". The king managed to stop most of the evil demons. But what he couldn't do, was stop their leader. Someone who he never thought would go to the dark side, to be controlled by that wicked presents. So, the king used his mighty powers to stop her once and for all... At least, he tried too... But he couldn't kill the leader. No matter what, she was once a human, so he couldn't do it. And for that, he lost his life._

_Then, the leader went to another planet, in hopes to rule the galaxy along with her army of demons. But what she hadn't expected, was for the king and queen of that planet to seal their home away. The royal family of that strange planet, hoped that their saviour would come to stop the demons once and for all. Even if it took many long years to do so. For the only one that can save the galaxy is the decedent of the Shikon King. A boy, who has the blood of the Shikon King, and the blood of a demon. No matter how long that it took, they would wait for that boy to come..._

Now, we see a teenager riding a camel like creature. He wears a shirt that was red on his chest and back, with black sleeves. His pants were red and he wore black boots and black gloves. His scarf covered his nose and mouth keeping the sand as it blew out of his nose and mouth. The goggles he wears to keep the sand out of his violet eyes. His long black was kept in a loose ponytail that was tied at the nape of his neck. He never understood why his hair was long, but he didn't mind it much. He stared at the sky, his clothing were covered in blood from a demon he was sent to kill.

The demons that have been outside of the town he lived in, were getting more blood thirsty. How he could survive that battle was beyond him. Shaking his head, he decided to head back, to get the money that was waiting for him to collect for the recent kill of a demon. The gates of his home town were starting to open, and he removed the mask from his face, and on his left cheek was a birthmark shaped like a burning flame. He got off of the camel creature and walked to the guards. When he saw them, he calmly said "I would like my reward please."

The guard calmly said "name please and the name of the demon you killed."

"Inuyasha Tashino. The demon that was killed were the bird demons that have been attacking the people by the ruins." Stated Inuyasha.

The guards nodded and handed Inuyasha a small bag full of money. Inuyasha looked inside and was shocked at the amount that he got. He almost got himself killed and only got a hundred yin? What's with that? Inuyasha stared up at them and said "I almost get myself killed fighting two fucking demons and this is all I get? What the hell?!"

The guards laughed. They always did this when Inuyasha went out hunting for demons. They didn't care that he almost got himself killed. A strange feeling surged within Inuyasha. The feeling for blood shed. Something that was so powerful inside himself that scared him a bit. But taking a few deep breaths, he calmed himself getting rid of the urge to kill. With that he walked away. There was only one thought on his mind and that was _'I'm gonna get off this planet. I will leave Megimetama and travel through space. I will save this planet... That's a promise.'_

Then, Inuyasha walked into the main building. His home... It was almost like a church but it was only filled with people when someone went missing or passed away. Other then that, it was never used. When he walked in, he saw a man with long black hair wearing a white priest robe. The man that raised Inuyasha... This man was almost like a father and a brother to him. They weren't related by blood, but they had a bond like they were. "This is all I've got today... Are you sure I can't do anything about this at all Sesshoumaru?" Asked Inuyasha.

The man known as Sesshoumaru turned around to stare at Inuyasha with his brown eyes. He calmly said "there really isn't Inuyasha. Be glad that they keep the demons out of town. And I really wished that you didn't go out there fighting those demons for money. It's dangerous."

Inuyasha sighed. This was normal. Sesshoumaru never liked it when Inuyasha went out to fight those demons to earn some money. Even though he has a sword and a gun, Sesshoumaru still worries. But Inuyasha couldn't help it. He has this need for battle. For the blood. To kill... Why he had that craving is something that he never understood. It's been like that ever since he turned thirteen. The age he was when he started to train to fight so he could kill demons. All his life, he's been trapped. Trapped on his planet, he wishes to travel to find a way to save his home. And maybe... To find his parents... For maybe they know why he has the craving for blood shed.

Sesshoumaru could only smile at Inuyasha. He knows that Inuyasha has always had the need for battle. Even when he was a kid they fought for fun. The memories it brought were fantastic to him. But he knew, that Inuyasha wanted to leave this planet and travel to others. Ever since Inuyasha was around the age of five, he wanted to know more about his parents. But Sesshoumaru couldn't say anything. There was nothing to say about Inuyasha's parents. Nothing at all. Before anything else could be said, there was a earth quake. Inuyasha tried to stay on his feet with some difficulty, but when the ground stopped shaking he screamed out "what was that?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the computer that was kept in the church as he pressed a few keys to determined what the shake was. After a few keys were typed in, Sesshoumaru calmly said "a demon came into town. And a pretty big one."

Inuyasha smirked at this as he said with a smugness in his tone "I'll take it down! Don't wait up!" With that, he ran out of the church with Sesshoumaru screaming for him to stop. But Inuyasha didn't listen. He ran out of the doors before more could be said. As soon as he ran out, he saw a strange demon. Of course, it was too high up to make out any details. All he could see was that it almost shaped like a dragon or some kind of lizard. But before he could go after it, he was surrounded by skeletal like demons. The only thing that came to mind for Inuyasha was _'FUCK!'_

Then when Inuyasha whipped out his sword, he sensed someone. Looking up, he saw a man jumping down from the rooftops of the buildings and cut down some of the demons down. Inuyasha stared with shock and amazement. The man stood in front of Inuyasha as he said "don't worry, these guys are nothing. They came in with the demon that flew over. There are more of them as well. Let's take them down."

Inuyasha smirked. He liked this guys style. Charging with his sword, Inuyasha sliced through the demons as well as he could. Which of course was hard since their bones were hard as steel. Grabbing his gun, knowing that his gun was strong enough to break through any kind of steel. Shooting them all in the head as they all dropped to the ground. Inuyasha turned around to see that the man had just finished off the last demon. When the man turned around he had a mask over his head that covered most of his face. And the goggles covered his eyes. The man was very well built, and had a sword at his side. Of course it did look bigger a while ago... The clothing the man wore looked like small metal rings melted together and his pants were tan and his boots were red with metal plates.

The man calmly said "lets go, if we leave now we can stop that demon before any ones hurt." With that they started to run to the center of the town. But what Inuyasha couldn't help but notice, is that the man's hair came out of the hood he wore, his hair was a shining silver. Inuyasha only stared as they both ran. Many demons came, many demons thirsting for blood. But they all died by their hands. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a strange bond to this man. What ever that bond may be, he'll find out at some point. The masked man kept looking from side to side, almost as if he were expecting something, but what could it be?

How can this man be expecting anything at this point? Inuyasha saw a bird like demon coming at them from the side, acting quickly, Inuyasha slashed the demon in half. There was no way that he was gonna let a demon get the better of him. He had way to much pride for that. Then, another demon appeared in the sky, Inuyasha jumped up into the air, jamming his gun at the birds head and shooting it's brains out. The masked man stared at Inuyasha, wondering why the boy killed without thinking first. But then something hit his train of thought, Inuyasha only wanted to protect the humans. With that, they started to run off again. As soon as they were turning the corner, the masked man suddenly stopped as he said "wait."

"What?" Replied a confused Inuyasha.

"I can't go with you any further. Sorry, you have to head to the main part of town and kill the demon on your own." Stated the man.

"Whoa, hold on man! I can't take that thing down my myself!!! That things fucking huge!" Screamed Inuyasha.

"Don't think so? Then take this, it's much better then that butter knife you call a sword." Said the masked man as he tossed the sword in the sky, and it landed right in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha picked up the dull looking sword and held it up as he stared at it. It may not look like much but he could feel it's power flowing off of it in waves. For at this moment, the sword was dormant. When he looked at the man once more, he was gone. Inuyasha screamed out "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME HERE! Damn it! Fine! I'm better off fighting the damn demon alone. I've always worked alone and that's how it will stay!" But, just as he said that, the ground started to shake. Turning around, Inuyasha saw the ground as two lumps started to form as two demons came right out of the ground. They had no eyes, but they had huge mouths with razor sharp teeth.

Inuyasha held the sword, ready to fight. There was no way that he was going to lose to these ugly demons. Only one thing came to mind for Inuyasha though, and that was to win. No matter what the cost. For if he lost this battle, then the people of this planet would lose their lives. Charging at the demons as he swung the blade. So far though, the blade did nothing but bounce right off of the demon's stone hard bodies. Landing on his feet, Inuyasha glared at the sword. He knew that this sword was dormant at the moment, but it would be nice if the sword would wake up. Any time would be nice. When he looked up, a fist was flying right at him. Acting quickly Inuyasha rolled onto the ground, just getting out of the way.

"Go ahead and fight me demons! I won't let you harm these people here! I will fight to protect them! Even if it costs me my life!" Declared Inuyasha.

As soon as that left Inuyasha's mouth, the sword started to pulse with it's great and mighty power. Inuyasha stared at the blade, wondering how the blade's power was starting to increase. With every passing second, it's power was getting stronger and stronger. How that was, he wasn't sure. But it was almost as if it was calling out to him. Telling him that it was meant to be his. Meant to protect. Protect those dear to him, or those who needed protecting. Then, Inuyasha felt something flowing through him. It was almost a burning feeling flowing through his veins. His blood. Almost as if it was awakening something deep within his very soul. Then, Inuyasha jumped right out of the way, high in the sky. Higher then he's ever been before.

He stared at the sword in his hand, having felt more of it's power. But he couldn't believe what he was staring at. For the blade looked like a fang. The fang of a demon. Looking down at the one demon, Inuyasha screamed out "DIE!" And sliced the demon in half. Turning around Inuyasha charged at the other demon. Ready to rip it to pieces. The blood lust that normally stayed dormant from his sheer will was weakening. The power surged through him, over powering his human senses, giving him a new kind of power. But what... what was happening to him?

The demon swung it's fist at Inuyasha, causing him to hit a brick wall. Inuyasha slowly stood up. But, he stood with the most of ease. That should have hurt him... And yet, he was fine. No pain. No blood. Nothing. That was very strange. Inuyasha looked up again, only this time the demon was charging at Inuyasha with full speed. Inuyasha wasn't sure how to react. There was no time to jump or dodge out of the way. His eyes were wide as dinner plates. His only thoughts were _'I'm gonna die!'_ But then, he felt something. Without thinking, he swung his hands at the demon, his eyes shut tight as he felt the demon's blood spill on his clothing. The sound of ripping and tearing flesh were in his ears. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the demon was torn to pieces, and his hands were covered in blood. But that wasn't the only thing he saw, what he saw on his hands were claws.

But when he looked again, they were gone. His eyes were wide, wondering why he saw claws instead of human nails on his hands a moment ago. Then, his gaze went to the remains of the one demon that he had just killed. How was he able to do that with only his hand? That doesn't make any kind of sense. But then again, neither does the strange feeling of his blood flowing through his veins. His senses felt sharp. Sharper then they've ever been before. Shaking his head, he decided not to let it bother him at the moment, what mattered was trying to kill that huge demon that entered his home town. When he placed the sword the masked man gave him through his belt, he heard a voice screaming out "hey, your not half bad kid!"

When he turned around, he saw two woman coming. One wore a pink scarf that covered everything on her face but her eyes, she wore a orange shirt with yellow pants, on her back what looked like a rocket launcher. On her his seemed to be like a flame thrower gun. As for the other girl, she had long black hair, pale skin and what seemed like red eyes with black slits. He's never seen anyone that looked even close to her. Her clothes appeared to be nothing but black and she didn't seem to carry any kind of weapon at all. In her hand seemed to be a hand held computer. The black haired woman heard her computer beeping and stared at it, wondering why it could be beeping.

Once she looked at it, she was in shock as she said "could, no way, it couldn't be."

"Kirara? What's wrong?" Asked the masked woman as she walked toward the black haired woman known as Kirara.

Inuyasha just got bored and looked away, tuning them out. Not really interested in what they have to say. But what he could hear, was surprising. It sounded like Kirara was telling the other woman that the computer had found what or who they were looking for. What ever that could be. But then, Inuyasha started to tune in, wanting to know what they could be talking about. He always hating being curious. Just hated it... Hell, Sesshoumaru always made fun of him for it.

"Look at this Rin. You won't believe what the sensors found!" Screamed Kirara.

"Oh? What? Did you find the Night Fang?" Asked Rin.

Kirara stared at Inuyasha, then at the sword on his hip. The computer was beeping as it's mini camera stared at the sword.  
And of course Inuyasha was getting fed up with this and glared at them as he growled out a "yes?"

Kirara stared at Inuyasha as she said "look at the sword he has, that's Tessaiga Night Fang's weapon. The most powerful of demonic blades to have ever been forged."

Rin stared at Inuyasha as she said "then, that must mean that you're..."

Kirara and Rin both stared at each other then both said with excitement "The Legendary Hunter! Night Fang!"

Inuyasha just had a blank stare on his face as he said "The what? Who?"

Apparently they didn't hear him. The two women were very happy thinking that they found this "Night Fang" person. But who ever that is, he wasn't this hunter. Slowly walking toward them he calmly said "I think you've mistaken me for someone else. I don't even know who this Night Fang is. Hey are you even listening to me!?" They kept smiling, and they both pulled Inuyasha's hand as they said something like taking him to their ship. Oh hell no! He wasn't going with some crazy people as they thought he was a great hunter! He pulled his hand away as he screamed out "look! I have a demon to kill or else many people will die! I won't have that haunting me for the rest of my life so unless you want to help stay out of my way!"

Kirara smiled as she said "sure we'll help you! Then you can come with us to our ship and we'll give you better jobs then demon hunting!"

"Yeah!" Screamed Rin.

_'I didn't think they would acuity go for it... Are they stupid or something?'Blandly thought Inuyasha._

Sighing to himself, he decided to walk toward the center of the town. He wasn't gonna listen to these crazy girls at all. They... well were crazy. Thinking that he was some great hunter. Even though he told them himself that he wasn't. They must be desperate or something. As they walked, Inuyasha couldn't stop this strange feeling. It was like his eye sight got better. He could see things that no normal human could. He could see the small movements in the same. The small insects that are in the ground, he could see them as well. What's going on? Then, the ground started to shake once more. Looking up, Inuyasha saw more demons jumping from the sand. With a smug smirk he said "now to get something out of my system!"

Grabbed the sword as it transformed, he charged swinging the blade blindly. The demons were getting torn left and right. Not having any time to see what kind of demons they were. He could feel his senses sharpening with every swing he took at the demons. He could faintly hear a flame thrower being used. And the sounds of a flame that wasn't coming from the flame thrower. Before he could think of anything else, a demon grabbed him and threw him into the wall. The demon's claws had pierced his skin, giving him a small gash. The pain was dull, feeling nothing of the sort. Kirara went in front of Inuyasha and asked "are you alright Night Fang?"

"It's Inuyasha, and move!" Just as Inuyasha said that, he grabbed his gun, shooting all of the demons in the head. They all fell to the ground dead. Kirara closed her hands, getting rid of the fire that was once there. Inuyasha guessed that she was some kind of fire user. And for Rin, she must be very good with machines. He can't really tell much about Rin though with the scarf covering her face and all. Slowly getting up, Inuyasha started to feel a small pain in his arm where the small gash was. Guess that immunity to pain was only for a short time.

He stared at his arm, and what he saw amazed him. The wound was already starting to close up. What the... Okay, he's always knew that he was a fast healer, but not THIS fast! When he looked away he stared at Kirara and Rin, they were cleaning them selves up from the battle. At least he knew this, they didn't freak out about blood like most girls tended to do. When he looked back at his arm, the gash was gone. What the hell? Were the very words on Inuyasha's mind at this very moment. But then, his mind drifted back to the demon that he still needed to kill. Quickly placing his gun and sword back, Inuyasha started to run toward the center of the town, Kirara and Rin were following close behind. Inuyasha had this feeling that he could trust them. They had this aura around them, telling him that they could be trusted.

Then, they reached a huge gate, looking at it with a glare Inuyasha calmly said "this is the center of the town. This is where the demon is... Are you two sure you want to help me? Cause you might not come out alive."

"Are you implying that cause we're girls that we can't fight demons!" Screamed Rin.

"No, I'm only asking if your still up for the demon hunt. Nothing more." Said a still calm Inuyasha.

With that said, they ran inside, and what they saw really surprised them. It was a dragon demon. It's wings were black as the night. It's body was red as blood. And it's fangs and claws were sharp as the newest of swords. Inuyasha glared at it, he could feel his blood boil as he stared at it. Something about this demon, made his blood boil. Sure, he knew he hated dragon demons, but this one... It made him madder then he's ever felt before. Why was that? What was wrong with him! The blood lust was starting to get too strong for him. His body can't keep down the feeling that he must shed blood. Any kind of blood shed would do! Any at all!

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Asked Kirara.

"I'm fine. Let's take down this demon and fast alright!" Screamed Inuyasha. The way his voice sounded, it sounded like he was having a raging battle within himself. He can't stop the feeling inside anymore! _'I... I have to... to kill!'_Screaming Inuyasha in his head. Charging without thinking, Inuyasha jumped toward the demon's head bringing down his fist. The demon's head was slammed down, blood came from it's head, but quickly healed up. Inuyasha growled darkly, the growl was something that seemed to have surprised everyone. But that was over with as soon as the demon swung it's head making Inuyasha fly. Landing on the ground, Inuyasha glared at the demon, baring his teeth at the demon, but to him, it felt like he had fangs for a moment.

Kirara stared at Inuyasha and asked "what's wrong? You just charged in there without thinking! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Yeah! You need to calm down Inuyasha." Calmly said Rin.

Inuyasha took a few calming breaths. He wasn't sure why he felt that... It almost scared him. Almost. Slowly standing, Inuyasha calmly said "sorry... I didn't mean to do that. I normally have control but this time... I didn't."  
When Inuyasha looked at the girls, he was kinda confused. The stare they were giving him was something that told him that there was now something different about his appearance. But what could it be? Thn he felt it, the fangs that had grown in his mouth. What the hell?! Shaking his head he said "enough at the staring alright! Let's just kill this demon before it destroys everything!"  
They nodded, knowing that Inuyasha meant business. Kirara's hands glowed with a bright red flame. Rin got her rocket launcher ready and blast the demon.

Inuyasha grabbed his sword, he wasn't gonna fail, he was gonna win. Too many lives were at stake here! Then, he felt a new power. And it was coming from his sword, looking at the blade he saw something swirling around it. Telling him to use it. But not yet. But to wait for the right moment. Kirara threw fire balls at the demon's face. Rin used her flame thrower. The dragon roared with rage. Swinging it's tail to get ride of the problem. Kirara managed to grab Rin and get out of the way of the tail. Inuyasha glared at the dragon as he screamed out "I don't know what kind of dragon you are, but you just down right piss me off! WIND SCAR!"  
As soon as that was said, he swung his sword and the attack went straight for the demon, vapourising it.

Inuyasha smirked. He had a feeling that this would be the starting of a new journey for him. Leaning against the wall, as he slowly sank to the ground. He was wiped. That attack took a lot out of him. And the fangs, still remained. But that didn't matter. Maybe he could scare the demons away. Ha, that's a laugh. Kirara calmly said "alright Inuyasha, me and Rin need to talk to you about what you are hired for by our boss."

All Inuyasha could do was nod. He was too tired to argue with them right now. Kirara calmly said "our boss wishes to hire you for a great quest. What that is though, we're not sure. But he wants the best. And your one of them."

"Yeah! Cause your Night Fang!" Screamed Rin.

_'They think I'm a hunter named Night Fang because of the sword- Wait... Then... The masked man... He's Night Fang... Why did he give me his sword? To trick them? To make them think that I'm him? What could it be...'Thought Inuyasha._

Inuyasha sighed as he said "alright... So, who's hiring me?"

"The Space Pirate Captain Souta!" Declared Rin.

Inuyasha could have sworn that if he had some kind of dog ears, they would have twitched.  
He looked up at them as he said "the space pirate Captain Souta! Then that means you go into space and have great adventures?!" When he saw them nod, Inuyasha quickly rose to his feet saying "hell yeah I'll become a part of the crew! Where should I meet you? At the space port?"

Rin rubbed the back of her neck as she said "well... We kinda had a problem with the space port. So we just went to the desert to land. So, hurry up and meet us at the desert by dawn. Cause that's when we're leaving. Alright? Alright." With that said, they started to leave. Inuyasha could hardly believe it... He was going to space soon! All he had to do was keep up this act! Besides... if they did find out he could always tell them the truth. He did tell them that he wasn't Night Fang but they didn't listen. Quickly going to the east gate, Inuyasha was about to leave until he heard a voice.

"Inuyasha... Thought you could leave without saying good bye?"

Inuyasha turned around to stare at Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha couldn't look at him in the eye as he said "I'm so sorry. But I really want to go... I want to save this planet. I won't let everyone remain a slave! I can't bear that! You should know that's been a part of my dream since I was little! Please... let me go Sesshoumaru..."

Sesshoumaru could only smile. He knew that once Inuyasha had his mind set on something, then it was impossible to get him to change his mind. He's always been like that and always will be. So, Sesshoumaru did the only thing he could. And that was to calmly said "alright. But come back alive Inuyasha. You are the only family I've got. Ever since I found you as a baby eight teen years ago. I've come to think of you as my brother... My son... That's never gonna change. I'll wait here. Sure... I'll be alone. But I'll pray for you. For your safe return. Take care Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha could only smile. Sesshoumaru always understood his reasons. Even the stupid stunts he pulled when he was small. Inuyasha walked through the gate as he said "I'll come back Sesshoumaru. And I'll tell you about the adventures I've had. I promise that I'll save everyone... I will..." And with that, he was gone. Inuyasha traveled through the desert. Running through the sands, his feet sinking with every step he took. But he still kept going. Dawn would be coming in a few hours. It was already dark. Soon, Inuyasha came upon a hill. He quickly ran up the hill and saw an amazing ship. "So, that's Souta's ship huh?"

He looked up at the sky, staring at the stars that lite the night sky. His happily thought _'Soon, I'll be leaving this planet. My dream will come true. It's so close now... I can almost feel it... And that's why...' _"I'm going into space!"


	2. The Slayer Planet

Inuyasha was walking closer to the ship. He couldn't believe how great the ship looked. Sure, he had heard a bunch of things about the ship. But what he heard hadn't done it justice. It was a old model, made of wood instead of the usual steel. But it had some guns on the bow. Cannons on the sides like any other pirate ship. He didn't see any flags of any sort. Shrugging that off, he made his way to the ship. A small voice called to him. Looking up, he saw Rin saying "hey Inuyasha! Hurry up and get on! We're leaving!"

Nodding, Inuyasha started to head to the transport. But, he froze. Something was coming. Looking around, he saw something. Something coming from the ground. He may not be able to _see_ it, but he could _sense_it. A demon was coming and fast. Just before he could get closer to the transport. He felt something grab him. Struggling, Inuyasha said "son of a!" He had to get away. He knew that this demon wanted something. It wanted food. And he was the main course.

Grabbing his sword, it transformed into it's true form. Slashing the clawed hand of the demon, Inuyasha landed on the sand. Staring at the black beady eyes of a grey demon. It was almost like a serpent. Small black eyes. Long sharp teeth. And long arms that looked like a tentacle. As it struck to get the young boy again, Inuyasha jumped in the air. Slashing it's arm in half. There was no way that he was going to be on the menu today. He has too much ahead for him.

"Run Inuyasha! We have to get outta here!" Screamed Rin in panic.

Nodding, Inuyasha placed his sword back in it's hilt. He knew that he had to get on the ship. Or he really was a dead man. Too bad for him, as he ran back toward the ship, the transport was moving toward the ship. He didn't have enough time to grip the metal bars to pull himself up. "Damn it!" Screamed Inuyasha as he tried to find another way to get on the ship. He knew there had to be one way. He had about the ship a few times. There were a few openings about the ship. But those were hidden by the sand at the moment.

So those were out.

Then, Inuyasha saw the anchor. That could work. Running towards it, he tried to grab it. Only, the ship was moving. And the anchor was being pulled up. Growling, he jumped to try to grab it. Too bad, his super human abilities weren't working right now. Growling out "damn it!" Running toward the ship, hoping that he could jump to get to the ship, he looked over his shoulder to see that he was being followed by an army of those demons. Looking ahead of him, he said "I'm not about to... check out... now!"

"Sorry Inuyasha! We'll make sure to put up a nice tomb stone for ya!" Rin cried out.

"Damn it!"

Seeing more of the demons, Inuyasha tried running faster. He could feel his blood boil. His strength increasing. Along with his speed. That was something new. It couldn't be from being chased by demons. Then again... Weirder stuff has been happening. A strange surge of pain shot through him. Letting out a loud scream for one of the demon's smaller claws had just ran through his shoulder. All feeling in his left shoulder had left him. Glaring at the claw that was trying to pull him to the demon, he didn't think on what he did next. He swiped his hand at the claw. And it slashed the claw off, and out of his shoulder. His eyes widened.

Shaking his head, he kept running. Gripping his shoulder with his right hand. Screaming out "someone help me!" (I know, outta character but he's freaking out wouldn't you freak out if all these changes were happening to you?)

Suddenly, his ears picked up on something. He heard the engine of a... a hover bike? Looking at the sky, he saw a small figure. It was coming closer. And fast. Finally, he saw someone riding the bike. From what he could tell, it was a girl, long black hair. It seemed like she was wearing a green and white shirt. Sleeves that were attached by a long, thing strap. A hair clip on both sides of her head. A short skirt that seemed like it was white. He couldn't tell. And a long piece of cloth that was tied at her waist and flowed in the wind. She zipped past him.

He felt like screaming for that. How the hell could she just zip past him, and _toward_ the demons?!

But then, he heard the sound getting closer again. It was getting closer, and closer. Finally, he heard a voice. It was soft, sweet and caring. "Take my hand." Turning his head, he saw the girl, she was holding her hand out toward him. Not thinking twice on that, he grabbed her hand and they took blight. It was hard for him to get a proper grip on the back of the bike with only one hand. But, he was still able to hold on tight. He could faintly see the demons trying to grab him.

Why was it that demons always want him to eat? Sure, they loved human blood, but they seemed to like his more then others. Why that was, he wasn't sure. Staring at the girl, he asked "just who are you?" His answer was a loud happy giggle.

* * *

Inuyasha was now in the infirmary. His wound to his shoulder didn't heal as fast as it normally did. The girl that had saved his life was tending to the wound. He was shirtless, sitting on the bed. He couldn't help but notice how soft her hands are... Of course, he wasn't going to say anything. Sighing, he asked "you never did tell me your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you Night Fang."

"I'm Inuyasha Tashino."

"Oh, okay Inuyasha." Said Kagome with a smile. She was placing a bandage on his shoulder. And started to wrap around his shoulder a long wrap to help keep the small white bandage in place. Inuyasha let out a small wince. He was glad for one thing. At least the bleeding stopped.

"So, why are you on this ship Kagome? You don't look like a pirate kinda girl to me." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggled saying "oh, I am a pirate. I was the first to join. Souta needed someone to join him, so I offered too."

"How do you know Captain Souta?" Asked Inuyasha, now curious.

"He's my older brother."

"Say what?"

Smiling, Kagome said "he's my older brother. He's all I've got left so I became a pirate to stay with him."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. This girl seemed so sweet and yet she was a pirate... And the younger sister to _thee_Pirate Captain Souta. That was just so confusing. Sighing, Inuyasha grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. When he got it on, he saw Kagome staring at him. And that was kinda weirding him out. "Um, you alright?" He asked, backing away a bit.

"I'm fine but... Inuyasha how come your eyes are gold? I mean, they look like a light gold now..." Kagome said, tilting her head to the side.

He blinked at that. Light gold? But his eyes are violet. Looking at the mirror across from the bed, he couldn't believe it. His eyes were normally a dark violet. But... this time they were lighter. Almost a very light gold. Shaking his head, he got up and started to walk out of the infirmary. Not bothering to take a glance at Kagome. He had to figure this out. First claws. Fangs, and now this? Okay sure, the claws disappeared and the fangs stayed. But the claws came back while fighting those demons.

What was wrong with him?

Sighing, he looked out the huge windows. He couldn't help but smile as he gazed at space. It was beautiful. Better then he ever thought it would be. To him, it was breath taking. Smiling, he walked over to the glass and stared out. Looking. Trying to remember this moment for the rest of his life. To engrave it into his mind. Suddenly, a voice broke his trance.

"Well, look at this. A mutt. Who the hell are you?"

Turning around, Inuyasha stared at a tall man, long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. Wearing nothing but black and brown clothing. A brown shirt with black pants and a long black jacket. Sky blue eyes that burned holes through his very skull. Inuyasha glared as he said "my names Inuyasha. Not mutt."

"Like I give a damn. You smell like a mutt to me. I don't know why, you look like a normal human." Said the man.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Inuyasha.

Rin walked between the bickering men saying "now now guys. Calm down. Inuyasha, this is Kouga, a hunter like you. He's known as 'The Wolf Of Death'. Like you, he was hand picked by Captain Souta."

Inuyasha stared at Kouga. For some reason, this guy gave him a bad feeling. Something about him was off. But what that was, he wasn't sure. There was just this strange vibe coming from the man. Something... something just wasn't right. Shaking his head, he said "so Rin, where are we headed anyway?" He stared at the girl, wondering where they were headed. Hell, if they were lucky, they'd be heading to a planet that was filled with demons. Lots of 'em.

"That's easy, we're heading to Kushimetama. The most advanced planet in the galaxy." Rin said with what he could guess was a smile. Still hard to tell with that scarf covering her mouth.

Blinking, Inuyasha just shrugged. That was better than nothing he suppose. Suddenly, the ship ended up shaking. Kirara ran to the control room saying "everyone! We've lost control over the ship! Demons took control and managed to damage the thrusters! We're caught in Aramitama's gravitational field!"

Inuyasha grabbed onto the closest thing he could. Thinking along the lines of _'oh shit!'_

* * *

"Ugh... Man, I've never felt this kind of pain in my life..." Inuyasha said as he got up. Rubbing his shoulder, making sure that the wound hadn't started to bleed again he started to look around the ship. Hell, he's never seen a ship that looks this shitty not. Kagome started to stand up, shaky but she was alright. Too bad so was the wolf. Inuyasha would have been glad if Kouga got hurt from the crash.

Taking another look around, Inuyasha also saw that Kirara, and Rin were also alright. Along with the rest of the crew. Strange though, there wasn't a complain from the captain. Inuyasha had to wonder where the captain was. That was the only thing that made him wonder. Shrugging, with a small hiss of pain. Inuyasha asked "so, how is everyone?"

"I'm alright, are you though? Your still hurt." Kagome said, her voice filled with concern and worry.

Kouga grunted, that was the only responds Inuyasha was going to get. He stared at Kagome saying "I'm fine. A little sore still, but not from the crash." Staring at Kirara, and Rin, he asked "how about you two? You alright?"

"Yeah." Came the girl's replay.

Nodding, Inuyasha sat down. He wasn't sure why, but he felt tired. These things have been happening ever since he got that damn sword. He felt his blood boil more. Feel the desire to kill more as well. And, he was changing into... something. Not sure what, but it was something. Trying to help calm down his nerves, he was listening to what Kirara and Rin were saying to the others.

"It appears like we can fix the engines. But there's a problem. We don't have any booster oil... And there aren't any on this planet. Great, we had to land on 'The Demon Slayer's' Planet."

"Demon Slayers?" Inuyasha asked with confusion.

"Demon Slayers are people that are trained to hunt and kill demons. But they do everything the old fashioned way so they aren't advanced as the other planets. So, there aren't any shops here of any kind..." Kagome explained with a sigh.

"What are you? Idiots? Come on, there are some fruits here that are used for oil remember? The Fire Fruit, it's used to make the booster oil remember? Jeez, you are morons." Kouga said with a grunt. Oh how Inuyasha wanted to kick his ass.

Kagome smiled, telling everyone that her, Inuyasha and Kouga could all go and get the Fire Fruit and bring it back for the booster oil. That was the plan. A plan that Inuyasha could live without. But sadly, while Souta was out, Kagome was in charge. Which, meant that Inuyasha was screwed. Walking off of the ship with the transport, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Kagome all started to walk through the forest. It was deep, and dense. Kouga looked around. Inuyasha kept alert. And Kagome took the lead.

Inuyasha couldn't get his blood to stop burning. It felt hot under his skin. Magama burning in his veins. It was unbearable. Suddenly, Inuyasha heard movement, quickly grabbing his gun from it's holder on his leg, he shot to his left. Just hitting a small snake demon. Kouga and Kagome both stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at them, and shrugged and started walking again. Placing his gun back in it's holder.

Looking around, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong with the place. Like... the scent of death. _'Wait... How can I smell something like that and know what it even smells like?'_Shaking his head, he looked at the sky. The walk itself seemed like it was lasting forever. He had heard about other planets from Sesshoumaru... But not much else since he himself, hadn't left to see them for himself. Stayed home to look after Inuyasha.

Kagome saw the strange look on his face, asking "you okay Inuyasha? You seem kinda outta it."

"I'm fine. Just thinking of home... And my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Kinda, we're not related by blood or anything... He found me when I was very young." Inuyasha explained it like it was an every day thing.

Then, he saw Kagome staring at him again. Something was up. What was with the staring anyway? Was there some kind of scar or something on his face? As far as he knew, the only thing on his face was his birthmark. Grabbing his gun, he stared at his reflection and saw that his eyes were dark violet again. What the hell? Something was up with him... Maybe he was coming down with some kind of disease that he might need looked at. This was just getting weird.

Placing his gun back, he said "Kagome, stop looking at me like that okay? I don't know what's going on." With that, he started to walk away again. So much was flowing through his mind. But he knew that he had a mission to do. And couldn't let those thoughts run him ragged. Kouga's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Strange. This part of the forest should be filled with Fire Fruit... Wonder where they all went..."

"Maybe a bunch of monkeys took them?" Kagome said with a head tilt.

"Nah, if what Kouga said was true about being filled with fruit, there's no group of monkeys big enough to take all of it. It's just common logic." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kouga smirked saying "the mutt finally gets it."

"Shut up you mangy wolf."

"Shut you mutt face."

"Shut up both of you."

Sighing, Inuyasha kept walking. Maybe if they were lucky, they could find some deeper in the jungle. That could be it right? They might be in the wrong part of the forest. There just had to be something... Something they could use for oil. Sure, this planet didn't have stores or anything cool. But this place had to have had _something_. But what? What could there be? Suddenly, something in Inuyasha's mind went off. A danger. "GET DOWN!" With that, he tackled Kagome, and Kouga went down. Just as metal stars hit the tree that they were standing in front of.

Inuyasha was glaring at the stars that were in bended in the tree. Faintly, he could hear Kagome's rapidly beating heart. He knew that she was scared for if he didn't act when he did... she would have been killed then and there. He could faintly smell something on those stars. Maybe poision? Standing up, along with helping Kagome to her feet, he asked "you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said with a slight smile. Trying to calm down. All Inuyasha could do was nod. Staring at Kouga, the man took one of the stars sniffing it. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Why would Kouga be sniffing it? Does he have the same idea on what he could smell too?

Kouga growled low in his throat saying "this stuff would kill a demon in ten seconds flat. A human, it would kill right then and there. Fast, and painless."

Inuyasha growled. Trying to think on who would try to attack them. He had to think. Something that Sesshoumaru had told him. But he couldn't remember. Suddenly, Kouga calmly explained "The Demon Slayers. They don't like outsiders. Why they would attack us, I'm unsure of. For, they don't attack humans. Unless they think the humans would be a threat." Inuyasha stared at Kouga. Thinking that the man was hiding something. But what ever that could be, he couldn't tell at the very moment. But his scent, it was different from his and Kagome's. Hell, he didn't even smell anything close to Kagome's scent now that he thinks about it-

_'What the hell, how am I able to smell stuff like this?! What the hell am I a dog or something?'_

"So Night Fang, what do you think. Should we go to the people that tried to kill us or go back?"

"That's a stupid question. If there's a village, then they might know about where we can get Fire Fruit. So, lets go to their village. I'm sure they're not that bad." Inuyasha calmly replied.

"Looks like we got us a dare devil." Said Kouga with a smirk.

Kagome nodded, and they all started to walk deeper in the forest.

* * *

"So, how do you think we'll get past this?" Kouga said, staring at a huge stone statue that blocked their path. They couldn't do around it. And couldn't go over it. It looked like a huge stone face. The teeth, being a button to open it. Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at it as they sat down for a rest. They've been walking through this forest for what seemed like hours. Maybe it has been. The sun was high in the sky, it must have been noon at least.

"Maybe someone with super human strength could move it?" Kagome suggested.

"Nah, there isn't anyone like that. And I'm stronger then anyone where I'm from. Even I can't move it." Kouga said, sitting down.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha muttered. He was thinking. Something inside him was telling him that he could do it. But, how? How the hell could he move something that big? That just didn't seem possible. Getting up, Inuyasha said "I'll move it." Kouga and Kagome both stared at him like he was crazy. He ignored them. Walking toward the gate, not sure what was pushing him forward. Some unknown force was at work with his body at the moment. His mind was in a strange, foggy haze.

Kagome ran up to him saying "Inuyasha are you nuts! You can't move that thing, not when your shoulder is still hurt. It hasn't had much time to heal remember." But then, he heard her gasp when he stared at her. Seeing his reflection in her eyes. He almost gasped himself. His eyes were glowing a bright gold. That was something new. Looking away, he looked at the statue. This was something that he had to do himself.

Placing his palms on the stone, he pressed the balls of his feet into the ground. Giving him some kind of leverage. Kouga's voice calmly said "give it up mutt. Like you could move that stone. No human ever could do that. Not alone anyway. It might take twenty humans to move that. Not one small human teen."

Suddenly, both Kagome and Kouga heard movement. The stone was moving!? Inuyasha had managed to push the stone all by himself?! But how!?

Inuyasha grinned saying "ha! I was able to move it. Take that Kouga." Kouga growled in the back ground. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like a show off. But, then his grin faded. How was he able to move it anyway? It just didn't make any kind of sense at all. Shrugging, he calmly said "let's go. Maybe we can get to the village okay now?" As soon as he said that, he started to walk past the gate once it was fully opened.

Inuyasha though, he just couldn't get his mind off of how he was able to open the gate while no one else could. Sure, it was heavy to Kouga, and Kagome even though she didn't try. But why him? Why wasn't it heavy to him? He wasn't as tall as Kouga. And Kouga was a well trained hunter. Not that he wasn't skilled or anything, no way. Inuyasha knew that he had tough training with Sesshoumaru since Sesshoumaru was also a hunter for a while. But only on their planet.

Giving a mental shrug, Inuyasha kept on walking. He could hear water flowing down to the left path. And people chatting to the right. But, he could faintly hear voices coming from the left path. What was going on? Hm... Something was telling him to go down the left path... But he knew that he should go down the right path... Kouga calmly said "let's take the right path. It'll take us to the village."

"No, something's telling me to go down the left."

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not sure. Some thing's telling me that there's danger over there... And the people down there are in danger." Inuyasha replied.

Kouga growled. Trying to tell them to go down the path he wanted. But Kagome glared at him. And Inuyasha had to admit, Kagome was scary while she was pissed. She told him something that sounded like 'I'm the leader of this mission, if you don't listen to me, then I'll tell Souta and you'll regret messing with me'. Inuyasha had to admit, it was awesome to see Kouga cower in fear like that.

Kouga let out a sigh, and followed Kagome and Inuyasha down the other path. They could hear the water fall. It had a nice, clean air. And a soothing feeling around the place. Inuyasha had a feeling that the others were thinking that he was worrying over nothing. But he couldn't help it. This feeling wouldn't stop nagging at him. Telling him that he had to go there. To protect who ever was there.

Kagome walked up to him, giving him a worried look. He guessed she was still concerned about his shoulder. But he had to admit, it didn't hurt him anymore. And all feeling had returned a long while ago. Most likely when he was pushing that stone and his eyes glowed that bright gold color. The path was getting shorter and shorter. Inuyasha's mind was slowly starting to drift off. Drift away to some strange darkness. Looking around himself, he thought _'what happened? Where am I?'_

_"We're in a place that you've created young one."_

Turning around, Inuyasha saw a strange man. Short black hair. The same violet eyes are him. And, the birthmark on his cheek. Inuyasha just stared. Wondering who this man was. He could sense a great power emitting from this man. Who ever he is.

_"You have a great journey ahead of you young one."_

"Who are you?" Asked Inuyasha.

_"Who I am, you are not ready to know the truth of yet. The truth of your transformations that you've begun to experience."_

"Transformations?" Inuyasha was confused now. The man was speaking in what he guessed could be riddles. But what's going on? Shaking his head, he said "what are you talking about? What transformations?"

_"You haven't noticed? Why, your claws. The fangs. The golden eyes that you've seen. Those, are things that you'll need on your quest young one. Things that you've had since you've been born, but locked away. Things, you do not know the truth of. The truth, that lies within your blood. The reasons, for your blood lust. Killing intent. Things you do not understand, shall be understood within time. Do you understand me?"_ Asked the strange man.

Inuyasha shook his head. What the hell was going on? None of this stuff was making sense to him. Until, the man chuckled saying _"In due time young one. In due time. You've yet to see your true self. The you, that your now, isn't your true self."_

_"True self?" Inuyasha said confused._

Before he could ask more, Inuyasha was out of the darkness, and back to the real world. Kagome was shaking his shoulder. Asking with great concern if he was okay. For, he just stopped walking. And had this strange blank, and yet far away look in his eyes. He nodded, trying to tell her that he was okay. But, it didn't seem like she was buying it. And for that, he couldn't really blame her. Hell, if that were to just happen to Sesshoumaru, or anyone from his town then he'd be worried too. Only this was on his mind _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

* * *

**alright, hope this chapter was alright, it took me two days to type this, and it was all random stuff that came to mind that I was still able to work into the story, and yes, some of the stuff like with the engine made me feel like a weird nerd... blame my brothers for that, they liked Sci-fi and cause of that, I kinda like it, like "Star Wars" or, the very funny movie "Space Balls" and to answer this, Inuyasha is transforming into a half demon, slowly, his full transformation won't be complete for a long while, man... I feel like this fanfic sucks cause I didn't get any reviews or anything on this... sigh... stay tuned for the next chapter ~FIP~**


End file.
